


Our Beloved

by Katkilala



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkilala/pseuds/Katkilala
Summary: Mikey cant choose between the boys. they go behind each other's back and go for Mikey. so he lets the boys do whatever and see how it goes from there.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Interruptions. 

Mikey grabs a bag and walked out of his room. He can hear his brothers arguing in the distance. He sighed. “going out for a bit?” asked splinter. “just thought I’d do a stroll around the city. I’ll be back in a little while.” Replied Mikey. Splinter watched Mikey walk away. “why are you saying it’s my fault when Donnie didn’t tell us about the alarms?!” yelled Leo. Splinter sighed heavily and walked away. Mikey peeked out of the manhole making sure no humans were in sight. He jumped onto the fire escape stairs and on the roof. Mikey smiled. He saw his painting supplies. He put his bag down and dug out his stand. 

Painting helps him relax. He’s not good at it but it does make him happy. The city isn’t pretty, but he can imagine how the city would have looked like without the pollution in the air. He heard a loud thump. He can hear a voice coming up the stairs. He didn’t have time to pack his stuff. He hid close by. “I already made my decision and I’m not coming back. You literally watched me leave to get on the plane here. You didn’t flinch to stop me. You can just tell me you are happier I’m not there.” Mikey can hear the other person arguing. “I got away from an argument and I’m here for this one too? What am I, some sort of magnet for drama?” 

Mikey watched the human closely. “I think its best to stop contacting me for a while. I got things to focus on.” He hung up. He let out a heavy sigh. He took apart his phone and took out a small SD card. He threw his phone. He turned around and saw Mikey’s stuff. “did someone leave this here?” Mikey was worried he’d take all of his stuff. “wow. Whoever did this is amazing. Is this New York City? It looks beautiful.” Mikey was happy when he heard a compliment. “the paint looks fresh. He/she might have gone somewhere. Its best to leave alone. I hope they wont mind the company.” Mikey watched him sit near the edge. “great. What am I supposed to do?” he whispered to himself. “ill go back to the lair and get my sweatshirt. I can’t lose those things.” He jumped to the nearest manhole. 

Mikey checked his phone. “6:42 pm. It really doesn’t feel like that time.” He said to himself. He can hear splinters tv. “There you are Mikey. Where were you?” asked Donnie. “just went out. I came back to get my sweatshirt.” He replied. Mikey went into his room and dig around the closet looking for his sweatshirt. “I did the laundry. You won’t find it here.” Said Donnie. “why didn’t you tell me sooner?” asked Mikey. “I need to hurry and get back to my ar-“ Mikey got interrupted and was pushed down on his bed. “D! not now! I’m really not in the mo-“ he was interrupted with a kiss. “mm” Mikey couldn’t get away from Donnie’s grip. The kiss broke. Mikey covered his face with his pillow. Donnie chuckled. Donnie’s hand slithered up Mikey’s leg and up the thigh. Donnie can feel Mikey tremble. “are you trembling because it feels good?” asked Donnie. Mikey was too embarrassed. He can feel his body in heat. “Boys! I need you here now!” yelled splinter. 

Donnie stopped where he was. “better see what he wants.” Said Donnie. “h-he doesn’t know I’m back. I need to get my sweatshirt. I’m in a hurry.” Mikey jumped out of his bed and ran towards the laundry room. He dug out his sweatshirt and ran out. Donnie watched Mikey run out of the lair. He smirked. “Purple! Pay attention!” splinter threw his slipper at Donnie. “ow!” Mikey peeked around the corner to see if the person is still there. He was. Just staring into the city. Mikey quietly tiptoed to his art supplies and gathered it. “oh, you’re back.” Mikey froze. “I couldn’t help but notice that painting of yours. It’s really beautiful.” Mikey slowly turned to him. “do you live in this building?” he asked. “I live nearby.” Mikey replied. “So, you just come to this specific building to paint?” he asked. “its not the best spot but its somewhat quiet. And has the best view for the sunset.” Mikey put his bag down. “forgive me. I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Kai.” He held out his hand for a greeting. “I’m Mikey.” They shook hands. “what made you come to New York City?” Mikey asked. “I guess I just wanted a change of pace. Living in a small town is ok. But when I came into New York, I felt so small. I’ve never been in a big city like this. Honestly, I didn’t like it because its loud. But it does get quiet once in a while. I wanted to come here for a change. I don’t even know what I’m looking for.” Kai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

Mikey joined. “do YOU know what you are here for?” Kai asked. “I grew up here. It’s a great city. I think you’ll like it.” Mikey replied. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m talking too much. I’ll let you go if you need to go somewhere.” Kai pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the stairs. “oh no worries. You needed to talk. If you want, I can come visit if you need a friend.” Replied Mikey. “you have a phone? We can text.” Asked kai. “yeah.” They exchanged numbers. “Top floor. Apartment 26. Its literally right here. See you again?” “of course.” Mikey waved. He gathered up his things and put them in the bag. Mikey jumped to the nearest manhole. He crawled in carefully. He jumped down the ladder. Leo saw Mikey. He can see Mikey smiling. He lifted an eyebrow and walked towards him. Mikey let out a soft chuckle. “hey Miguel. What are you smiling about?” asked Leo putting his arm around Mikey. “what are you doing here?” asked Mikey shoving Leo. “Dad is venting about us fighting again. He’ll be fine for now. Where did you go?” Leo grabbed Mikey’s bag and threw over his shoulder. 

“just went to paint. Got interrupted. I’ll finish it another time.” Mikey checked his phone again. Leo glanced at his phone. He can see Mikey sending a text to someone. “who you texting? D? Raphe? Or is it me?” Leo grinned. “a new friend.” Leo stopped dead in his tracks. “a new friend? What do you mean?” asked Leo. “met him in my usual spot. Seemed like he was having a few issues too. So, he told me I can go to his apartment anytime.” Mikey smiled at his phone. Leo felt a little irritated. He dropped Mikey’s bag. “Leo! That has my art supplies in it! Be care-“ Mikey was pushed against a wall. Leo grabbed Mikey’s chin and leaned for a kiss. Mikey tried to push Leo off. Mikey can feel his body heating up again. Both Leo and Mikey slowly slid to the floor. Leo still kissing Mikey held onto Mikey making sure he doesn’t get hurt. The kiss broke. Mikey’s phone dinged. Mikey tried to get it, but Leo grabbed his hands and put them above his head. Leo started to slowly kiss Mikey and down to his neck. “L-leo. Let me go. I need to answer my phone.” Mikey felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Leo bit into him. “ngh!” Mikey struggled. Leo stopped biting and looked at Mikey. Mikey was panting. Leo grinned and licked off the blood from his lips. Leo leaned in for another kiss. Mikey can taste his blood. Leo’s hand went down on Mikey’s shell and down between his legs. “Leo! Let me breathe.” Leo pushed down on Mikey. Leo’s phone rang. “right where the good part was.” Leo sat up and answered the phone. Mikey felt his face turning red and his body was hot. “Donnie said his police radar is going crazy. Better see what’s going on.” Leo got up and helped Mikey up. Mikey felt embarrassed. They both headed back to the lair. “there you two are! Let’s go! Some mutant is causing havoc!” yelled Raphe. Leo threw the bag on a bean bag and ran towards the tank. Mikey followed.


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets a fever and its like nothing he's had before. Donnie tries everything to get rid of the fever. Raph stays by Mikey's side. (im so not good at summary's. forgive me)

Mikey landed on a rooftop. He stumbled a little. His vision was getting blurred. He shook his head to get rid of the blur. Leo noticed something was wrong with Mikey. he landed where Mikey was. "Mikey, you ok bud?" asked Leo. Before Mikey could answer the mutant grabbed Leo and tossed him in a building. " POWER SMASH JITSU!" Raph punched the mutant away from Leo. Mikey tried to help. His legs were weak. He collapsed. "Ugh. Now's not the time. I gotta help." Mikey tried to pull himself together. his body got weak. A blurred figure was heading towards Mikey. Before Mikey tried to move, everything went black. Donnie saw Mikey. The mutant tried to strike at Mikey. "RAPH! GET THE MUTANT AWAY FROM MIKEY!" yelled Donnie. Raph kicked the mutant as far as he can. Donnie flew down to Mikey. "Michael, you ok? what's going on?" asked Donnie. Donnie grabbed Mikey's arm and stood him up. "Mikey, you're burning up." Donnie flew away from the mutant and landed near an ally. "Don, what's happening? what's wrong with Mikey?" Leo used a portal to them. "I don't know, he just suddenly collapsed. I think he has a fever." replied Donnie. "Stay here with him. i'll go get the tank." said Donnie. 

Leo went over to Mikey and put Mikey's head on his legs as a pillow. Mikey was panting hard. Leo touched his forehead. "Mikey's burning up. we need to hurry and take you back to the lair." Leo stayed on guard in case the mutant is still around. "LEO!" Raph landed near Mikey and Leo. "what happened?" asked Raph. "Donnie said he just collapsed out of nowhere. He has a bad fever." replied Leo. "Where did Donnie go?" Raph kneeled down. "he went to get the tank. did you handle the mutant?" asked Leo. "sort of. unfortunately Draxum came and swiped it away from me before I could knock it out." "why would Draxum need that mutant for?" Raph shrugged. headlights appeared behind them. "there's Donnie. lets get him inside quickly." Raph carefully lifted Mikey up and went to the tank. "Raph, drive. I got to look for the fans to cool Mikey down until we get back to the lair." Donnie was opening cabinets to get out some fans. He handed some fans to Leo. they surrounded Mikey with fans. "we've never had any kind of fevers like this before." Donnie was taking some samples. "well it could be the flu. Tis the season, Donnie." said Leo. The tank at a sudden stop. "Raph. why'd we stop?" asked Leo. "Meatsweats." Leo sighed. "We don't have time for this. we gotta get Mikey back." said Donnie. "you two handle him. i'll get Mikey back to the lair." said Raph. "just be careful with him. watch the road." replied Donnie. Leo and Donnie jumped out of the tank. "I'm not finished with you turtles. you're still on the menu and I cant wait to use my new ingredients I have." Raph backed the tank up. "Hang in there Mikey." said Raph. "We don't have much time to deal with this. Mikey's fever is too dangerous." Donnie knocked Meatsweats away from him. "well how are we supposed to get away from Meatsweats? you got any plans?" replied Leo. 

Donnie looked around to keep Meatsweats busy. "There. it'll buy us time to go back to the lair." Donnie pointed at a car parking lot garage. Leo nodded. Raph parked the tank in the garage. He grabbed the fans and moved them away from Mikey. He lifted Mikey slowly. "I got you Mikey. just hang on buddy." Raph kicked the door open and ran into Mikey's room. Raph put Mikey on his bed and removed his mask. "I need to get some towels and a bowl of water." Raph ran down and went into the kitchen. He was throwing pots and pans everywhere. "RED! What's with the racket?! you're making a mess!" yelled splinter. "No time to talk. Mikey has a bad fever." Raph grabbed a bowl and filling it with cold water. "a fever? were you anywhere close to him? you'll end up catching it too." Splinter pulled out a medkit and dug out some medicine. "That's not important. Mikey needs to be taking care of first." Splinter let out a sigh. he grabbed Raph's hand. "Make sure he takes this. and stay away from me if you catch his sickness." Raph chuckled a little. Raph tried carrying as much stuff as he could. he ran back to Mikey. "Mikey. you ok?" asked Raph. Mikey couldn't answer. He can hear Raph. He felt something cold on his forehead. "Hope Leo and Donnie are ok. Meatsweats is a tough opponent, but not tough enough to defeat us so easily." Raph was checking his phone. "Red. do you need anything?" asked splinter. Raph raised an eyebrow. "really? you're wearing the suit?" "Im not risking my health. if Orange's fever is tha bad then i don't want it." Splinter threw a bottle of medicine at Raph. "Raph. we're back. how's Mikey?" Leo and Donnie rushed in. "He's fine for now. Donnie how bad is this fever?" Donnie took some samples of Mikey's saliva. "I'll be running some tests. but for now we need to let him rest. one of us has to check in with him until the fever is gone." "wont all of us catch this?" asked Leo. "i guess we'll have to wait and see." Donnie replied. "i'll keep an eye on Mikey. you two can do whatever you need to do." said Raph. Leo and Donnie left the room. Raph grabbed one of Mikey's bean bags and put near his bed. 

"It's been three days. how long does he plan to keep sleeping?" asked Leo. "it was a flu, Leo. flu's cant just disappear in a day. he needs more rest if he has too. Raph has been keeping an eye on him. now lets go and stroll around the city." said Donnie. Mikey opened his eyes. he sat up and stretched. He noticed Raph sleeping. He smiled and checked his phone. "I've been out for three days?" He asked himself. he looked around. there was a bottled water on his night stand. he grabbed it and drank it. Raph woke up. "Mikey!" Mikey jumped and slipped down from his bed. the water spilt. "Gah, Raph! you made me spill water on my bed!" yelled Mikey. Mikey was about to say something else. he was interrupted by a kiss. Raph held him close. "R-Raph. L-let me breathe." Raph pushed into the kiss. Mikey felt hot again. he pulled away. "Raph, i don't want you getting sick. i could still have it." both were panting. "i got worried about you. i thought you weren't going to wake up. i got scared." Raph hugged Mikey tightly. "ok, i know you were worried but can you let me up? i need to stretch my legs. I've been in bed for three days." Raph stood up and helped Mikey up. "Let's get you some pizza." Raph patted Mikey's back. they both walked into the kitchen. "Orange. you got over your fever. great to have you back my son." Splinter gave Mikey a hug. "great to be back pops." Mikey hugged Splinter back. "you can have the first slice bud." Raph handed a pizza box to Mikey. all three walked into the living room. "Ugh, saving the city is too much work." Leo flopped on a bean bag. Donnie just fell straight down. "At least you came back safely." said Mikey. Leo and Donnie both sat up. "Hey. im back." Mikey was prepared to be tackled down. "MIKEY!!" Leo and Donnie both pounced at Mikey. Mikey dodged. Raph laughed. "Mikey, are you sure you're feeling better? you're not dizzy? no nausea?" asked Donnie checking his forehead. "guys i'm fine. i just need to do a little exercise and im back to normal." Leo and Donnie was smothering Mikey. "guys, let me have some space." Mikey pounced away from Donnie and Leo. 

Mikey ate the last piece of pizza. he stood up and stretched. he walked out to the skating ramp. "going out?" asked Raph. "need the exercise. wanna come?" Mikey grabbed his skateboard. "sure thing bud. lets get our sweatshirts first." Mikey ran to his room. he saw his sweatshirt on a chair. his phone dinged. he checked it. it was a text from Kai. "ah crap, he must be worried. i hope he doesn't think i don't want to be friends with him." he texted back. "you ready Mikey?" asked Raph. "yeah im coming." Raph and Mikey headed out. "lets get some funnel cake. Maybe catch a few rides?" said Raph. "sounds good. but can we stop somewhere real quick?" asked Mikey. "uh. ok." he replied. Mikey jumped to a rooftop. "its not far from where we are. its just a quick stop." Mikey pulled out his phone. "you've been checking your phone. you ok?" asked Raph. "oh yeah, im fine. just waiting on a response." Raph stopped. "response? from who?" "well. it's kind of complicated. i met him before i got sick. im hoping he still wants to be friends. he was texting me while i was sick." Raph froze. "he?" he said to himself. Mikey's phone rang. "oh hey its him. hey. i can explain why i haven't texted you for three days. i was wondering if you can talk where we met." Raph heard the voice. "great i'll be there real soon." Mikey hung up the phone. "so when were you gonna tell me you met a new friend?" asked Raph. "give me a break Raph. I've been out for three days. just because im the youngest in the group doesn't mean you need to hover over me. ah, it looks like hes up there." Mikey landed on the stairs. "dont embarrass me in front of him." said Mikey. "embarrass? please when did i ever do that?" Raph leaned against the stairs. Mikey stared at him. "ok i wont. lets go." Raph chuckled. they went up the stairs. "Mikey." said Kai. "hey Kai. im sorry i haven't texted. i had a fever." Mikey sat on an edge. "was it the fliu?" Kai sat next to him. "yeah." Mikey replied. "well im just glad you sent a message. i was worried that you didn't want to be friends. i kinda thought i was annoying you since im new in town." Kai smiled a little. "i would never think that. its good to make a new friend. do you want to hang today? Raph and I were gonna go to the amusement park." "oh yeah i can do that. sounds fun. lets stop by my apartment real quick." he said. "sure thing." Raph and Mikey followed behind Kai. 

"you can come in if you want. you dont have to wait outside." Kai crawled in the window. "uh Mikey. you forgetting something?" asked Raph. "Oh. Kai, this is Raph." Kai peeked around the corner. Raph smiled and waved. "nice to meet you." said Kai. "let me get a few things done real quick. it wont be long. you can sit down if you'd like." Kai went in his room. "he seems nice." Raph leaned against the window sill. "yeah i hope we can stay friends. april is great but it wont hurt to look for new friends too." Mikey stood by the window next to Raph. "how'd you meet him?" asked Raph. "it was on the roof. i was painting and he came up." "were you wearing your sweartshirt?" asked Raph. "no. because the humans dont come up on the roof. he was the first one. i was in a hurry. i didn't want to leave my stuff. so i went back to the lair and got my sweatshirt, came back and he stayed and chat. he liked my painting." Mikey was smiling. Raph felt irritated after seeing Mikey smile for someone else. he grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him close. "Raph, what are you do-" Raph grabbed the back of MIkey's head and kissed him. Mikey tried to make sure he didn't fall over anything. Raph still holding on, Mikey tried to escape his grip. "Raph! not here!" Raph still kissing Mikey held on. "R-raph please." Mikey got away from his grip and fell to the floor breathing heavily. "Raph! seriously?! why do you three keep doing things like this?!" asked Mikey. Raph just smiled and licked his lips. "Damn it Raph, this isn't funny." Mikey stood up and dusted himself off. "ok im all set. um. you dont mind if you meet me downstairs do you?" asked Kai. "i can come with you. Raph can meet BOTH OF US downstairs." Mikey was giving Raph the stink eye. "oh. ok. well can you close the window before you leave? thanks." Mikey was talking to Kai. "Tch." Raph felt irritated seeing Mikey smiling with someone else. he shut the window and jumped down from the stairs. He heard Mikey laughing. "It's real nice to have my first friend. I've never been to an amusement park. is it big?" asked Kai. "yeah the park's pretty big. but i think you'll still like it." Raph was walking behind them listening to their conversation. Mikey laughing and smiling at someone else. Raph never so irritated. "why am i getting annoyed? shouldn't i be happy he has a new friend?" he thought to himself. 

"hey! there's the park! lets go!" Mikey grabbed Kai and ran towards the park. Raph slouched and sighed. Raph's phone rang. "hey Leo. nah we're at the park. he's hanging out with his friend. what? yeah, no im watching him. he'll be fine. if anything happens i'll call you. you guys need anything when we come back? ok. bye." Raph hung up the phone. "this is called a what now?" asked Kai. "funnel cake. good right?" replied Mikey. Mikey handed some napkins to Kai. Kai's phone rang. "ah. its my mom. i need to take this. meet me at the Ferris Wheel? i dont know how long this will take but you can get on it if you'd like." Kai answered the phone. "sure see you there." Kai walked away. "what's he doing?" asked Raph. "he had a personal phone call. he'll be back." Mikey was walking toward the Ferris Wheel. "ok. you going on without him?" "he said it will be a bit. i dont mind riding again when he's done." Raph and Mikey waited in line. Mikey checked the time. "Don't they have one of these types of Ferris Wheel in japan?" asked Raph. "our manager was able to afford one of these from japan. they are much safer." replied the clerk. "cool. lets go Raph." Mikey grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him in. "enjoy your ride." the clerk was closing the door. Raph sat down. "at least we don't have to stand. its nice to sit down." the wheel started to move at a slow pace. Mikey checked his phone. "he'll be fine. he'll text you when he is done." Mikey looked out the window. "i didn't even think about getting on the Ferris Wheel. it actually has a great view." Mikey started taking pictures. "the night sky is beautiful too." before Raph was about to say something a bright light had flashed. fireworks were being lit. "fireworks. aw man Kai is missing the view too." the bright lights were shimmering off of Mikey. Raph was speechless. "Raph are you seeing this? isn't it beautiful?" Mikey smiled at Raph. A firework flashed behind Mikey. Raph couldn't say anything. the light shining behind Mikey made him look stunning. Raph got up and pulled Mikey in for a kiss. the Wheel stopped at the top. Mikey sank on the seat slowly. Raph still kissing followed along. Mikey tried to get a breather. Raph pushed Mikey down a little. the kiss broke. breathing heavy, Mikey got upset. "Really? again? cant you take break from that?" Raph's hand slithered down Mikey's chest. Mikey shivered. Raph stared kissing Mikey on his neck and down. "Raph, we're on a ride. dont do it here. its a public place." Mikey tried to escape. Raph's hand got between Mikey's legs. "W-wait, no." Raph bit Mikey on his neck. "ngh!" Mikey grunted. Mikey's hand grabbed Raph's hand. Raph started kissing down on Mikey's chest and downward. Mikey felt hot again. 

"let's see how sweet you taste." Raph's tounge was out. "NO! RAPH!" Mikey closed his legs and scooted away from Raph. he curled up in a ball and leaned against a corner. "I dont like doing these things in public. what if we get caught?" Mikey asked. Raph stood up. the wheel started moving slowly. Raph sat next to Mikey. "Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I got upset because you were smiling to someone else." Mikey peeked over his shoulder. "you mean you're jealous?" asked Mikey. "NO! i mean yes. I want you to be happy but in my head keeps telling me something else. I'm happy you made a new friend but..." Raph's hands clenched. Mikey stood up and went in front of Raph. "I get that you're protective. but i need space. I want to be alone every once in a while. cant you just give me that?" asked Mikey. Raph looked at Mikey. Before he could answer Mikey's phone rang. "so can you or not? because we'll have a problem if you say no." said Mikey. Raph smiled. "yeah. I can do that." he answered. "good. now be quiet." Mikey answered the phone. the wheel stopped. "hope you enjoyed your ride." said the clerk. Raph and Mikey stepped out. "we're over here." Mikey was waving. Kai ran up to Mikey. "sorry that took a bit." "You're fine. what do you want to do anything else here?" asked Mikey. "actually I was thinking about something else." he replied. "sure. i can do that. what do you have in mind?" Mikey heard a loud thud. he looked behind him. "KAI!" Kai was passed out on the ground. Mikey turned him over. "Kai? you ok?" Kai was breathing hard. Mikey touched his forehead. "oh no. he has a fever. Raph help me get him back to his apartment quickly." Raph nodded and picked Kai up. they ran back as fast as they could. "be careful how you handle him. I'll go open the door from the inside. the window should be unlocked since you closed it last." said Mikey. Raph went up stairs to meet Mikey by the door. Mikey heard loud footsteps. he opened the door. "put him in his bed. I'll look for some medicine." Mikey ran into the kitchen. "Mikey. does he live by himself?" asked Raph. "yeah. he moved away from his parents. he wanted to have a better life or something. listen why don't you go home. I'm going to stay here and take care of Kai until he gets better." Mikey was putting some supplies on the floor near Kai's bed. "you're going to stay here? what if he sees....you know....all THAT situation?" Raph was pointing at Mikey. "I'll figure something out. but he has no one to look after him. I'm his only friend in the city. and I want to help him get better. if anything goes wrong I'll call you guys. his fever might be like mine." Mikey put a cold rag over Kai's forehead. "Ok Mikey. If that's what you want. I promise I wont bother you until then. Keep your promise if anything DOES go wrong, you call us immediately." said Raph. "I promise." he replied. "alright. just be careful. I'll head home. stay safe." Raph was about to go out the door. Raph was slightly pushed. Mikey was hugging him from behind. "Thanks for letting me have some space. it means a lot Raph." "sure buddy." Raph patted Mikey's head. they both waved. Mikey closed the door and locked it. he went into Kai's room and kept a close eye on him. "i hope i didn't give you the fever, Kai." said Mikey.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai thinks about his situation he had with Mikey. Raph wants to try to make up with what he did with Mikey at the amusement park. but what can he do? 
> 
> again. im sorry its so short. i've been working so much and im trying to get everything done as much as i could. this took longer only because I got stitches on one of my fingers too.

Mikey checked his phone. "three days. just like mine. so I guess he did have a flu." Mikey heard knocking. he went to see who it was. he peeped through the peep hole. "I don't recognize him." he whispered. "Kai? Kai, it's me. your father." Mikey froze. "how'd he know where he lived?" Mikey thought. "listen. I know I'm not a good father. but....sometimes...I just." Mikey backed up. "I have some groceries for you. make sure you eat properly. I'm living in a hotel. you can come see me anytime. when you're ready." Mikey heard footsteps fading. "i'll wait a little longer. just to be safe." Mikey heard scratching at the window. "oh. Kai's cat. you're back." Mikey opened the window. the cat jumped in. Mikey smiled. Mikey heard a loud thud in Kai's room. Mikey rain towards it. "Kai!" Mikey bent down. "hey. you ok? what were you trying to do?" Mikey helped up Kai. "I was just trying to get up. I guess im still a little sick." Kai sat on the bed. "well. im glad you're ok for now." Mikey gave Kai a glass of water. "you've been here the whole time? how long was I-" Kai dropped the glass. "Kai. you just broke the glass." Mikey went to pick up the broken glass. "well at least you didn't cut yourself." Mikey was picking up the broken pieces. "uh. M-Mikey?" Mikey heard Kai's voice trembling. Mikey saw his sweatshirt on a chair. "oh no." Mikey stood up. "er. I can explain." Mikey backed away. he bumped into the door. "you know what. i'll just leave. you won't have to see me again." Mikey ran out towards the window. Kai ran out. "WAIT!" he saw Mikey jump out. Mikey ran as fast as he could.

"I'm booooooored! what do we do?" asked Leo. "Donnie is in his lab playing with his toys and we got nothing else to do. how about we go out and find something to do." Leo stood up. "enough Leo. Donnie said he'll call us when he is ready." Raph's leg was shaking. "you're getting impatient too Raph. why do we have to wait? he can at least let us know over a text or a call." Raph sighed. "lets go see what is taking him so long." Raph stood up. both walked out of the kitchen and walked towards Donnie's lab. "hey, Donnie. whats taking so long?" yelled Raph. "ah. you're both here. listen I need one of you to think of a memory you don't want anymore." Donnie was going back and forth looking for a screw. "why?" Leo got a little suspicious. "just think of something." Donnie was screwing the last screw. Leo backed away. Raph was thinking hard. Donnie put the device on Raph's head. "ok. it wont explode on his head will it?" asked Leo. "just watch." the machine started to wind up. "uh....this won't hurt. will it?" asked Raph. "no. no, you'll be fine. just stay still." Raph thought of a memory he didn't want. Donnie pushed a button. the machine got louder. Leo got into a safe place. "D-Donnie. I don't feel safe right now." Raph clenched down. "relax. its almost done." the machine got quiet. "ok. do you remember that memory you had?" asked Donnie. "say what now? what memory?" asked Raph. "it works!" Donnie was excited. he took the device and put it on a table. "what exactly is IT Donnie?" asked Leo. Raph fell to the ground. "I haven't given it a name yet. but I made a memory bank. if Mikey is hanging around with that 'new friend' of his and sees THIS situation. then I can easily remove it." Donnie out it in a bag. "wooow. seems like something actually good came from your invention eh D?" Leo chuckled. Donnie hit Leo on the head with his tech-bo. "owww." Leo groaned. all three heard yelling in the living room. they ran out. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?!" yelled Splinter. Mikey wasn't really paying attention. "dad. take it easy." Raph was getting between both Mikey and Splinter. 

"NO! he didn't tell me where he was. and who this new human is. what if he saw you orange?!" splinter was still yelling. Raph started yelling at Splinter. "you ok Miguel?" asked Leo. "im fine. I just want to be alone." Mikey walked away. Leo and Donnie watched Mikey leave. Raph was still yelling at Splinter. Leo and Donnie both sighed heavily. Mikey fell flat on his bed. he curled up with his pillow. "well. I TRIED to make friends with another human. but after THAT. he held his pillow tighter. "hey bud. you ok? dad didn't say anything else harsh to you did he?" Raph sat on the end of Mikey's bed. "no." MIkey muffled under his pillow. "then...whats going on? if not dad, then could something have happened between you and him?" asked Raph. Mikey twitched. "something did. tell me what happened." Mikey peeked from his pillow. "come on. get up and tell me." Mikey sat up. "he saw me. without my sweatshirt." Mikey was looking at the floor. "oh. that's not good. er, wait. you said if something DID happen you'd let me know!" Raph stood up and went in front of Mikey. Mikey looked at Raph. Raph was about to say something else. but he saw the pain in Mikey's eyes. "oh. that serious?" Raph sat down. Mikey put his knees to his chest. "you look really tired. get some sleep." Mikey laid down. Raph put a blanket on Mikey. Raph walked out. "how is he?" Donnie and Leo were out of his room. "he's going to sleep. I need to talk to you both. but not here. lets go outside." Mikey watched them leave. he turned over and fell asleep. "so whats the news with Mikey?" Donnie sat down. "He's seen Mikey." Leo and Donnie froze. "already? but its been four days." Donnie stood up. "Mikey didn't know when he would have woken up." all three were quiet. "so....should I use my new invention?" asked Donnie. "for now, lets keep an eye on him. if he does anything else, then you can." all three nodded in agreement. 

Mikey woke up. he turned around and stared at the ceiling. he sat up and checked his phone. "four hours?" he said to himself. he got up and went to the kitchen. Splinter walked in. "hey orange." Mikey got startled. "oh hey dad." Mikey sat down. "listen, I want to apologize about earlier. I was just worried about you. I know I was a bit harsh. I just....you know...." Mikey stood up. "dad. I understand. I wasn't thinking. I was happy I made a new friend. but he was sick. I had no other choice." Mikey walked to the exit. "can you at least let me have some space too?" Splinter grabbed his teapot. his ears drooped and he let out a deep sigh. "the others are probably doing a stroll. guess i'll join them." Mikey crawled out of the manhole. he jumped on a fire escape stairway and on the roof. his phone rang. without looking at the caller I.D. he answered. "hey. im trying to look for you guys. where are y-" he froze. "he never left his apartment. he did a few chores in his place but now he was on the phone with who knows who. what do we do?" asked Donnie. "well. we cant just barge in. I just don't want him knowing anything else about us. I just want to know if we are safe." replied Raph. Leo and Donnie stared at each other. "well we should at least make a move. I can still use my memory bank I have." Leo heard a loud thud. he went to see what made that noise. it was Mikey. "hey guys. why is Mikey heading back to his place?" asked Leo. Donnie and Raph pushed Leo out of the way, "he normally calls us after his nap. why didn't he this time?" asked Donnie. 

Mikey knocked on Kai's window. Kai waved him in. Mikey was hesitant but went in. "you can sit down if you'd like. let me get some refreshments." said Kai. Mikey sat down. he saw his sweatshirt on the coat hanger. "so....what is it you'd like to talk about?" asked Mikey. "well.....there are tons of questions I have for you. but right now, I just want a calm conversation. im sorry how I acted earlier. I didn't know how else to react. I was just scared." Kai handed Mikey his drink. "no its fine. im used to it." Mikey and Kai smiled at each other. 

"they've been talking for 45 minutes. seems like everything is ok." Leo was rocking himself back and forth. "well I still think i should go with my plan. just erase his memory." Donnie crossed his arms. "no. still gotta keep an eye on him. if he accepts Mikey then we can let them be." Donnie let out a heavy sigh. "seems like everything is ok though. they look happy now." said Leo. Raph stared at Mikey and Kai. "i guess you're right. lets leave. looks like we don't have to wait for anything else." Raph started to walk away. "okaaaay" Leo was raised an eyebrow. Donnie shrugged and followed Raph. "so all this time you've been underground without being seen? wow sounds like you have it rough." Kai put his empty glass on the coffee table. "you're basically heroes but unseen." Mikey out his glass on the table. "something like that." he said smiling. Kai stood up and went behind the table. "we had a bad introduction. so about we start over?" Kai put out his hand. "my name is Kai. im new in town. and i would like us to be friends." Mikey smiled and stood up. "My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey shook hands. 

"How long do you think we'll be able to meet him?" asked Leo. "just give him a few weeks. Mikey will let us know when he feels comfortable." all three began eating pizza. "so you know another human? but you've known that person for awhile?" asked Kai. "yeah." Kai walked over the coat hanger and grabbed Mikey's sweatshirt. "how about we go for a walk? take a breather." Kai threw Mikey's sweatshirt. "sure thing." Mikey smiled and put on his sweatshirt. "how about a movie?" asked Kai. "right. that's what you wanted before you got sick." replied Mikey. "yeah." both of them walked towards a theater. "Mikey." a girls voice called for Mikey. "April. what are you doing here?" Mikey gave April a hug. "just going out for a walk. nothing special. what brings you to watch a movie?" she asked. "oh. well...its kinda hard to explain." Kai popped behind from Mikey. April looked over. "uh. oh hello." Mikey took a few steps away. "i made a new friend." said Mikey. "oh. that's great! and he's human." April walked towards Kai. "its nice to meet you. I'm April. what's yours?" she held out her hand. "my name is Kai." he shook her hand. "this is great! how did you two meet?" asked April. "well, its kinda complicated at the moment. do you feel comfortable talking about it Kai?" said Mikey. "for now im ok. but can we talk about it after the movie? i've always wanted to see this one. and you can join us too. i'll pay." said Kai. "that's not a problem for me. but im paying for our popcorn and drinks." April was nudging Mikey. Kai smiled. all three walked in. "i got a text from Mikey. he's seeing a movie, apparently." said Donnie. "im going on patrol." Donnie started walking away. "i'll be in the arcade." said Leo. "hey, Donnie wait up. i'll come with you." Leo watched Raph and Donnie leave. Leo let out a big sigh. "So you think we can trust this new kid?" asked Donnie. "seems like Mikey does. why cant we? most of all, you? you got a bad feeling from this kid or something?" Raph got a little suspicious. "cant let your guard down. you remember how we didnt trust April when we were younger right?" Raph shrugged. "im a little bored. how about we have a little...FUN?" Donnie sat on Raph's lap and put the tank on auto pilot. Raph watched Donnie climb onto his lap. "as leader. i think its best if you listened to me instead." Raph pushed Donnie to the floor. "that was an awesome movie!" April was stretching. "wow. i cant tell if the sun went down or not. the city lights are bright." said Kai. "thats New York for you." replied April. "how about we get something to eat?" asked Mikey. "im up for it." April out her arm around Kai. "sure. where are we going to go?" asked Kai. "i know a great place." "i havent been here for awhile. my exams wore me out. im just happy to take a break from homework AND school." April was twirling around. "wait......there's more of......more creatures? in New York?" asked Kai. "yeah. but dont worry. nothing bad happens here. we can enjoy ourselves here." Mikey stayed close to Kai. just to be safe. "my friends! it is so good to see you!" Hueso was hugging April and Mikey. "oh? and who is this little stowaway? another human?" asked Hueso. "this is Kai. a new friend i made." Kai was hiding behind Mikey. Hueso watched him hide behind Mikey and chuckled. "well a friend of Mikey's is a friend of mine. take a table. i will get your menu's." Hueso was pointing at a table and walked away. "wow. he was so nice. is that how it will be like here?" all three sat down. "eh. just depends who you meet. but for now, how about we get to know each other a bit better." April was smiling. "tell me how you two met. i'd love to know about that." Mikey smiled "ok." Kai nodded in agreement. "well. we met in my usual spot." April was smiling. "ooof. when did you get better Raph?" Donnie was stretching. "meh. it was ok." Raph whispered. "what was that?" asked Donnie. "just thinking to myself. lets get something to eat." Raph stopped the tank in an ally. "its been a while since we have been here. you want me to text Leo?" asked Donnie. "yeah. otherwise we wont hear the end of it." Raph was getting up and walking towards the exit. Donnie was following, texting Leo. the wall opened. both walked in. Raph looked around. "seems like Hueso is busy tonight." said Raph. Donnie looked for a table. he saw April, Mikey and Kai. "hey. look. April is hanging out with Mikey and the new kid. Donnie was tapping on Raph. Raph turned around. "look at that. lets join them." "im so glad you even accepted Mikey. but most of all im glad you didnt call any police or anyone else." said April. "yeah. like as if i have to tell them that i saw a giant mutant ninja turtle, they'd think im crazy." Kai was smiling. April smiled back. "hey guys. fancy seeing you here." Mikey was surprised. "hey. what brings you here?" "got hungry." Donnie and Raph sat down. "long time no see guys." April was hugging Raph and Donnie. "how many mutant turtles are there?" asked Kai. "there's four of us." Donnie replied. "I see." Mikey pulled Raph away from the table. "we'll be back." said Mikey. "whats up Mikey?" asked Raph. "what are you doing here? did you follow us here?" asked Mikey. "you seem upset. no we didnt. we just got hungry. you act like we aren't allowed here all of the sudden." Raph was raising an eyebrow. "i just don't want you to do anything embarrassing." "again with the embarrassing stuff? havent we been over this?" "just because we did it doesnt me you dont listen, Raph. just make sure the three of you dont mess this up. he wants to know everything a bit better but he needs to take some time as well." said Mikey. "well it looks to me like he's fine with it." said Raph pointing at Donnie and April. Mikey can see Kai laughing with them. he let out a sigh. "just dont pull anything stupid." Mikey bumped into Raph. Raph rolled his eyes. "im just glad Mikey made a new human friend. its nice to know that someone else knows about this." April was stretching. "besides seeing mutants and other creatures, what do you think of New York so far?" asked April. "its ok. i mean. not much has happened yet. right?" "meh. you can say that." replied Donnie. Raph can hear there conversation. Mikey ran to the restroom. Raph smiled and followed. Mikey went into the stall. before he could lock it Raph barged in "Raph. what are you doing?" Raph closed the door and locked it. "i want to make it up to you. from the park." Mikey backed up a little. "again? in public, Raph? we talked about this." Raph ignored Mikey and pinned him against the stall. he leaned in for a kiss. "mm." Mikey tried to get away from his grasp. "Raph! someone will hear us. cant you wait until we get home or something?" Raph still not listening started kissing down his neck. a door creaked open. Mikey covered his mouth. "do you think the battle nexus will have a stronger victim?" asked the stranger. "i dont know man. the last one was pretty weak. I guess big mama is still looking for one." Raph lifted Mikey up and went between his legs. "no, Raph. stop." Mikey whispered. Mikey had both hands on Raph's head. he can feel the warmth of Raph's mouth. his head was bobbing. "hey maybe big mama will pick you." the stranger chuckled. "hah! as if. i ain't built for that. i dont have the strength to defeat something like those types of monsters." Mikey tried to stay quiet. he covered his mouth. Raph can hear his muffled moans. He grinned and went sucked harder on Mikey's cock. Mikey arched his back. his elbow hit the stall. "what was that?" asked one of the strangers. "dont know. hey, check it out. there's another battle tomorrow. im buying us tickets." they both walked out. "ahh! Raph! you dummy! what if they heard us?!" Mikey was panting. Raph licking his lips looked up at Mikey. Mikey was panting hard. Raph gently set Mikey on the toilet seat. "well i had to make something up to you somehow." Mikey felt his body in heat. his face flushed. "whatefver. just get out. now i gotta clean up. so i aint thanking you." Mikey was pushing Raph out. "you sure you dont nee-" "OUT!" Yelled Mikey. Raph was scratching the back of his head. "ok. see you in a bit." Raph washed his hands and walked out. Mikey held his legs to his chest. still feeling a little hot, he thought about the situation at the park. "now he's making feel bad." he sighed. he stood up and made sure there was nothing on him. he peeked out of the stall. he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. he walked out of the bathroom. another mutant bumped into Mikey. "oh, sorry" Mikey moved aside. Mikey can hear the laughter from his table. he looked over. Kai was having fun. "well. at least Kai doesn't seem scared now." he said to himself. Kai looked towards Mikey. he waved. Mikey smiled and walked towards the table.


End file.
